A microprocessor is an electronic device capable of performing the processing and control functions for computing devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, server computers, cell phones, laser printers, and so on. Typically, a microprocessor comprises a small plastic or ceramic package that contains and protects a small piece of semiconductor material that includes a complex integrated circuit. Leads connected to the integrated circuit are attached to pins that protrude from the package allowing the integrated circuit to be connected to other electronic devices and circuits. Microprocessors are usually plugged into or otherwise attached to a circuit board containing other electronic devices.
While a microprocessor integrated circuit typically includes only one computing unit, i.e., one processor, it is possible to include multiple processors in a microprocessor integrated circuit. The multiple processors, which are often referred to as “cores,” are included in the same piece of semiconductor material and connected to the microprocessor package pins. Having multiple cores increases the computing capability of the microprocessor. For example, a microprocessor with four cores can provide almost the same amount of computing capability as four single core microprocessors.
There has been an increase in the use of multiple microprocessors and multiple-core microprocessors in traditional computing devices. Traditional computing devices are capable of running only one instance of an operating system. Even traditional computing devices that contain multiple core microprocessors, multiple microprocessors, or multiple multiple core microprocessors are only capable of running one instance of an operating system. Still, harnessing the increased computing capability that multiple core microprocessors provide allows computing functions, that were previously executed by multiple computing devices, to be executed with fewer computing devices.
For example, a server is a computing device connected to a network that provides a service or set of services to other entities connected to the network. A server comprising 32 traditional computing devices, i.e., a 32 way server, may be comprised of eight microprocessors, each having four cores. Taking the concept one step further, if each individual core is eight times more capable than one of the 32 computing devices, the 32-way server's capabilities can be provided by the four core microprocessor. A clear advantage of such a four core server is that computing resource redundancy is more affordable than that provided by traditional servers. In addition, reducing the number of microprocessors reduces the cost of the server, the amount of energy required to power the server, and the amount of maintenance the server requires.
It is possible to use “partitions” to take greater advantage of the computing capabilities of multiple core microprocessors A partition is an electrically isolatable set of electronic devices, e.g., processors, memory, etc., within a computing device that can run an independent instance of an operating system, i.e., a local operating system. A partitionable computing device is a computing device that can be divided into partitions and thus is able to run multiple local operating systems. A partitionable server is a server that is a partitionable computing device and thus able to run multiple local operating systems. A partition of a partitionable server may also be referred to as a “logical server.” That is, to other entities on a network a logical server appears to be a stand-alone server, even though it is not. It also possible to assemble a plurality of servers, logical or otherwise, into a “server cluster.” A server cluster is a plurality of servers that behave as a unit to provide a service or set of services.
The advantages of using multiple core microprocessors is driving a trend toward “server consolidation.” Server consolidation is the process of replacing multiple servers, for example in a server cluster, with fewer servers, e.g., one server. A server that replaces multiple servers typically contains computing capability that equals or exceeds the capabilities of the multiple servers. While reducing costs, energy, and maintenance, server consolidation has the effect of putting all of one's eggs into one basket. Server consolidation may increase the impact of a server failure. For example, if multiple applications, which used to run on multiple servers, are all run on the same server, and that server fails, the impact is likely to affect all of the applications. In the worst case, this means application downtime. To guard against such an impact, many high end servers, i.e., servers with a large amount of computing capability, apply a portion of their capabilities to reliability features.
One such reliability feature is “failover” capability. Failover is the ability of a first entity to pass the information the first entity contains onto a second similar entity preferably before the first entity completely fails. Techniques have been developed for traditional servers, i.e., servers based on traditional computing devices, to perform failover in a controlled and orderly fashion to ensure that no data is lost and no ongoing processes are interrupted during the transition from the failing server to the replacement server.
In order to create multiple core microprocessor servers that are as robust and reliable as traditional servers, similar techniques that operate at the processor level are useful. Preferably, these techniques are able to run on a plurality of “platforms.” A platform is a combination of hardware, firmware, and software that provides a framework on which higher level software operates and into which other hardware, firmware, and software may be added.